The present application relates to a display device and to a method for producing a display device.
Light emitting diodes can be employed for producing display devices, in the case of which light emitting diodes an individually drivable LED respectively forms a pixel. With the use of a so-called passive matrix, the pixels are contacted via row and column lines. In the case of this approach, however, a plurality of light emitting diodes cannot be operated simultaneously, with the result that the luminosity of the entire display device can maximally be of the same magnitude as the luminosity of an individual pixel.
Alternatively, a so-called active matrix circuit can be employed, in the case of which a plurality of pixels can also be operated in parallel, that is to say simultaneously. In order to produce such display devices, the driver elements for driving and the radiation emitting LED structures are produced on separate carriers and connected to one another by means of an aligned bonding process. However, such a bonding process is complex and, with increasing miniaturization of the pixels, makes ever greater requirements of the alignment accuracy during the bonding process.